Smile: You're on Camera
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Holly and Trouble are on a faked mission for the sake of video. Things get heated as they start to remeber there past. H/T


**A/N: I fixed the ****D'Arvti****, thank you Liris and No Safe Heaven for telling me I messed that up! :P**

Anyway, read on!

"What. The. Hell. Have. You. Gotten. Me. Into?" His voice was poison, laced with ice and anger. If this had been just about anyone else sitting next to him, her arms bound behind her back he would have them throttled.

She didn't respond, she just sat there working her hands free. This person wasn't your average kidnapper. He…or she…knew exactly what they were doing.

"Captain Short. Answer me." His voice curled into rage. She still didn't reply, her total focus on the bands that held her wrists and ankles together. She had to get out of this, it wasn't her fault but she somehow got pulled into all of these ventures.

"Commander Kelp." Her voice was perfectly clear, stable and devoid of emotion. "I have done nothing."

"As always." He snapped back. He wasn't any older then Holly – they had attended school together since high school. Somehow things were never Holly's fault, she just attracted this stuff to her.

"Trouble. Shut it." She hissed, pulling her hands free from the bonding keeping them together. She started on her ankles. He watched as her slim build bent over her knees in the wood chair.

"Commander Kelp." He growled in response. Since she met that human boy things had changed about her. She was calmer, wittier and a overall better solider…and a better person. But there friendship had changed. She was still Captain Short, an infamous and famous elf with a long history of dealing most intimately with the oddest, and most dramatic situations. He was now Commander Kelp – the intelligent, cool headed elf known mostly for his perfect record and friendship with the wild child female.

"Trouble, if I have to start calling you Commander then I'm leaving you here." She snapped, pulling her ankles apart, shattering the remains of the bonds.

"But I am…" He started his voice quiet.

"You're also Trouble Kelp, my date to prom and first kiss." She smirked at him and crawled to sit behind him, working at his bonds.

"How did you learn to snap those bonds?" He asked quickly, forcing the subject to change.

"I get tied up regularly. You learn things like that over time." She released his hands from the ties and started on his ankles. He stared at her awkwardly for a second.

"I'm serious about called you Trouble. I'll keep your title in LEP, but I'm not going to keep your title when it's you and I."

"Where is LEP? They should be here by now…" He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, trying to keep his eyes off Holly.

"You're no different than the Trouble Kelp who snuck off campus to smoke." Holly smirked, rocking back on her heels, his ankles free from the ties.

"That was a long time ago Holly."

"You're still trying to change the subject."She smiled and pushed herself up. He stretched forward. "You always used to do that when you got nervous." She kept smirking. "Like when Vera" She shuddered slightly thinking of the infamous elf known mostly for her poor hygine "asked you to Homecoming. Or when Mr. Hart asked you why you were leaving campus at lunch." She gave him a look. He snorted.

"And. you're the same Holly who snuck out of her house late and threw stuff at my window so we could go wandering around." He took a step towards her staring her down. "you're the same Holly who went out with Vincete, Klip, Win and his cousin Wes at the same time The same Holly who failed Magic because she didn't like the teacher and…" He could have kept going but she had started laughing.

"Oh my god! I remember that! None of them had any idea…" She smirked. "And then I broke up will all of them cause you and I were going to Prom together." She snorted slightly. "that was a good idea." She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trouble was ataken back. He had been a good looking handsome elf in high school, the bad boy sort.

"Nothing. Lets get out of here." She said quickly. She was moving towards the wall, there was no apparent door though. "Help me find a door." She grimaced and started feeling over the rough rock.

"You know you were my first kiss?" She muttered after a few seconds of silence, her calloused fingers tracing the rock, searching for an exit. Trouble snorted.

"I find that hard to believe. Every guy in high school was in love with you." His voice was filled with mirth.

"No I'm serious. That time we got wildly drunk off the smuggled human stuff…first kiss." She smiled slightly. "You were not a good kisser."

"I was drunk beyond repair." He replied. She shrugged and went back to searching for signs of cracks or entrances. "I'm seriously a better kisser then that." He snapped, not happy with her response. He hadn't yet started to search the wall, he was instead watching Holly do the work.

"Mhmm." She nodded, a cough followed – or maybe it was a suppressed laugh. He couldn't tell for sure. Her hair was a bit longer then the normal crew cut she sported, the humans called it a pixie cut or something akin to that. He remembered when she used to show up to school with her long auburn hair in a high ponytail, the straight ends flipping around as she marched down the halls.

"I'm serious." Trouble growled. "There's a reason Ginger, Violet and Rosie were in love with me." He grumbled slowly. Why was he trying to defend his ability to kiss? Especially when she insulted him from the view of a high school-er, that was long time ago.

"Really? I thought it was because of your big…" She bit her tongue on whatever she had intended to say. "…your big personality." The laugh that followed was poorly suppressed. He didn't respond, pride swelled in his chest and a dark smirk decorated his lips.

"So Holly." He said after listening to her suppress giggles while she kept searching for the door she knew was here. This was on. But why was Trouble with her?

Trouble was moving slowly towards Holly, he was silencing his steps. Before she knew what was happening his hands were on her waist flipping her around, his lips crushing firmly against hers. Holly buried her fingers in his neat cut hair.

"D'Arvti…" Holly swore clearly a training exercise now that she realized what was going

when his lips pulled away from his. "Remind me to kiss you when you're sober from now on…" Her voice was still playful, but there was a distinct lack of air, a breathlessness that got Trouble's blood flowing. He worked his lips down her neck leaving a bright red hickey on her neck.

"Trouble." She moaned slightly, her hips gyrating against his. He smirked and pushed himself closer to her small frame. "I…think…we're…on…" She couldn't finish her words, his lips cut her off. Clearly he didn't care that she was about the say they were on cameras, on a live video feed for the new recruits. The lesson was 'How to Handle a Kidnapping'. It was becoming 'What Not To Do…Ever.'

"Cut it out!" A voice snapped over the intercom. Trouble jerked away and turned circles looking for the voice. "You're on camera!" The voice was distinct and familiar.

"Foaly!" He snapped. "What the hell is going on?" Trouble snarled at the omniscient voice. Holly's face flushed a deep red as she connected the dots.

"Remember those 'Live Feeds' they would show us in Academy? They chose some of their best and had them respond to different situations?" Her voice trembled a bit. Troubles face paled slightly, his hand had been far up her shirt, gripping her bosom, his hips had by grating against hers, his lips marking her neck. And all of that was shown to a group of new recruits.

***

"Holly. Short. Why didn't you tell me?" Lilli whispered as Holly walked through the LEP door the following morning. Her hair was a bit ragged, her clothes a bit rumpled.

"Tell you what?" The accused elf asked, hoping to god she wasn't going to ask what she thought she was going to.

"That you and Trouble were…close." Lilli snapped loudly. Holly smirked quickly when a familiar figure was standing in the hallway entrance to the Recon unit.

"Frond. You are to call me by my title. Commander Kelp and discussing petty gossip at work is a waste of my time and tax payers dollars." His voice was firm and crisp.

"Short, report to my office. I have a mission for you." He ordered quickly and turned heel, disappearing down the same hallway he emerged. Lilli's eyes were wide, her bright blond curls floating around her petite shoulders.

"He wants you." Her voice was teasing and clearly jealous.

"Stop it." Holly snapped. She disappeared before Lilli could continue. She tried to keep her steps quiet and her face hidden, she didn't need more people to intercept her and ask where shes going.

After approaching the door she wrapped her fingers around the handle and pushed it open.

"Commander?" She stepped in slowly. He glanced up at her with a smirk.

"How do you feel about seeing your face all over the news?" He hit a button of some sort and a tv display popped up. There was an attractive elf sitting behind the desk.

"The famous Captain Holly Short has yet again found a way into the news. She was caught on video with her superior and, as we uncovered, her friend from high school making out. They were on a practice mission without knowing they were filmed…"

"D'Arvti…just when I think it's calming down…" Holly swore. Trouble smirked, he stood and stepped to her side, his lips falling against her neck.

"At least this time it's not because there's been some sort of emergency…" His voice was a low whisper in her ear.

"I'd almost prefer it."


End file.
